


Case 1: The Heart Stealer

by WaffleSAMA



Series: Case studies [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, But Fuck it I tried, But Jack won't let him do so, Collection of fics, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is so OOC, I'm sleepy as shit, M/M, OCs for days!, Personality Disorder, The relationship in this is not addressed until chapter two, What Was I Thinking?, Will just wants to sleep, neither can I, will can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He won’t be needing it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't write late night fanfiction.

_This is my image._

_My master piece!_

_My ex- boyfriend hangs by his arms and legs, his head removed. He won’t be needing it anyway. I grab a simple kitchen knife, admiring it’s sharpness. I twist my wrist to see if it can stand the movement. It rotates and I smile. Glancing back in his direction I sneer at him. He was such a swine. A foolish boy who thought he could take what he wanted._

_No, no._

_Not anymore._

_I take a deep breath and jam the knife into his torso, enjoying how the dead body’s muscles twitch around the blade. Dark red liquid comes dripping out and I, well I… stick out my tongue and lick it away. The familiar taste of copper hits my senses and I nearly choke. Too many memories._

_Too many._

_Grimacing I rip the knife to the left, exposing his organs. The intestines come drooping out with blood coating it. I wince at the way they look and grab the tubes. I need to finish before someone comes. Turning away from his bloodied body I look for my needles. They rest on the table where I left them. Grabbing ten I begin to assemble his intestines into a giant heart. I leave his other organs where they are, I don’t need them. I already have his heart._

_Standing back to look at my work I nod with satisfaction. I move back to where my travel bag rests at. His head lays inside and his still heart. The two items leave a blood trail as I pick up the bag. I’m done here, my good work completed._

_He’ll never steal another girl’s heart like he did me._

 

“She’s called the Heart Stealer. Cliche, I know, but that’s her name until we can figure her out.” Jack informs Will.

The curly haired fellow looks at the scene with sharp blue eyes. It was two in the morning and Jack had just drove him to the scene. “Is there an age group for these men?” Will asks, examining the body.

“Seventeen through twenty. Most men are hard to examine without their head.” Jack comments.

The agent stands at attention with his arms crossed. “We believe this is an act of rage against someone who raped her. Maybe an old friend or an old lover, we don’t know. We need you to figure this out Will.”  

The tired teacher nods his head awkwardly, his hair bouncing around. “Give me thirty minutes. I’ll be done by then.”

Jack Crawford grunts and signals for all the other officers to leave. They do so with quick glances thrown at a trembling William Graham. The special agent closes his eyes,

 

and sees.  

 

_The police are on to me now. I have to be careful but I’m not done yet. There are still so many men who need to be taken care of._

_My next target is Khalil Williams. A curly haired, brown eyed boy. He is nineteen, on his way to college. I chuckle lowly, I guess he won’t even see the campus. Picking the lock on the door I creep in with graceful steps. There is no one home except for him. His mother and father went out earlier to enjoy dinner together. I close the door quietly and move towards the kitchen. I drop my bag on the floor and remove an ax from the bag. Messy, I know, but using a knife takes too much time. The parents will come home at 10:00 and it is 6 now. Like an animal I scamper up the wooden stairs into his room. He lays there sleeping his lazy ass off. I feel an urge to stop as I hold the ax up above his head._

_But urges can be ended with a thought._

_Using my strength I force the ax down onto his neck, cutting the main arteries in his neck. His soft eyes open once as he tries to stop the bleeding, but they close quickly again after that. Blood splatters on my face from the open wound. I wipe it off with a small smile. Raising my ax one more time I finish removing his head._

_Done and done._

_His heart is next and I know how to carve that away from him. My clothes are bloody and I remove them from my body. I jog back down stairs and grab my needles from the bag, placing the ax back in it’s resting place. Blood drips off it’s handle as I zip the bag up. I glance around for a kitchen knife and find a sharp rugged one in the wooden block. It’ll do just fine. I look out the window, making sure nobody was being nosy. I would hate to remove someone who didn't have to be. As I move back to his room I smile at the damage caused. His eyes are closed as the warm blood pulses out of his decapitated head._

_How lovely._

_I stick the knife in his chest, trying to remove his heart. I've stolen it now and he’ll never get it back. He won’t need it anyway. I jab the knife in once more and take out his organ to form a heart. I use my needles to hold the picture in place so others can see._

_I grab my prizes and retreat downstairs. I drop the prizes on the table and unzip my bag. I like this one better, he seems more peaceful. I place the head and the heart in the bag and take my leave._

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy._

 

Will jerks away from the vision with an audible gasp. “He won’t be needing it anyways.” Will mumbles.

“J-Jack!” Will calls out, making two officers run to go find the man in charge. 

The unstable man stumbles away from the headless body. The dark skinned man comes to meet Will at the door. “What did you see?”

Will can feel a sense of anger at Jack. “How have you not caught her? She is so sloppy. S-she removed her shirt and uses a set of metal needles that can be traced to her.”

Jack squints at Will. “Where did she remove her shirt?”

Will points at the bedroom where Khalil's body resides at. “In there. She got blood all over it and s-she didn't like that.”

Jack signals the attention of the two officers with a wave of his hand. “What did you learn?”

“She takes the hearts and heads of these men, thinking that they won’t be needing it. When she makes a heart out of their organs she is implying that,” Will pauses, unsure how to finish what he was saying. “There is no heart in them and any they do have is fake. That’s why she uses the intestines. She thinks their supposed hearts are full of shit.”

Jack shakes his head. “Why do you think she’s doing this? If it’s a woman.”

“No the Heart Stealer is a woman, I've confirmed that already. She must have had her heart broken by a certain man, triggering her to dispose of anyone that resembles him.” Will assures.

He can feel her lurking in his mind as he speaks with Jack. She was so sloppy but there were never any prints or skin cells left over from the scenes. It was like someone was cleaning up for her.

 

Oh.  

Damn.

 

“Jack. She isn’t working alone on these bodies.” Will figures out.

This blue eyes widen with realization. It made sense, someone saw her work and admired it. They didn’t want her to get caught so they wiped everything down. Jack looks at Will with a face full of disbelief. “You think she had a partner?”

“More so of a secret admirer. He or she like the Heart Stealer’s work and loved to watch her preform. They didn’t want the show to end so they cleaned up so she could keep going.”

Jack pats Will’s shoulder and the teacher jerks away from the touch. “Good job Will. Get some sleep. We’ll have the autopsy in the morning.”

 

(~~~)

 

“Aorta was cut, so was the vena cava. She basically cut all the major veins and arteries with a knife.” A examiner comments.

The cold body of Khalil Williams rests on the smooth metal table. His body was investigated and the team couldn’t see any signals of struggle. “Do you think that was the murder weapon?” Beverly Katz asks the man.

Her arms are crossed as she stands next to a twitching Will Graham. “She only used the knife to sever the heart. A much more stronger medium was used to do the job.”

Will nods. “It was an ax. She used a classic ax to finish him off.”

The medical examiner hums. “That would explain the unevenness to the neck. She must have done the damage with two hits.”

 

_He won’t be needing it anyway._

_Dirty swine._

 

The Heart Stealer’s thoughts bounce around his head as the examiner finishes up his report. “Let’s go Will. He’s done.” Katz gently commands.

The special agent blinks himself back into reality and follows the Asian woman out of the room. “You seemed off there. You okay?” She asks as the two move back to Will’s classroom.

“Y-yeah. I’m just tired from the work. That’s all.” Will lies.

It was much easier to work with Katz. If you wanted to let something go she let the matter drop. Not constant persistence like Jack did with Will. They pass students on the campus as they chat quietly. “This case is so faulty to me. She should have been caught when the first body was discovered yet the secret admirer cleaned up really good. Too good in fact. It was like they had done it before.” Katz thinks aloud.

She glances at Will to see his response to her thinking. Will agrees with her and lets her know with his small nod. “I don’t know. Maybe they thought that she could be taught to be just like them.”

 

(~~~)

 

Hannibal Lecter sits and listens to a woman moan on about her cheating husband. He quietly sighs as he glances at his clock. “Mrs. Anderson while it is a pleasure, I have another patient who is coming in twenty minutes.”

The wife nods and rises to her feet. “Of course Doctor. I apologize for wasting your time.” She tells him.

Also standing he tilts his head. “Never think that my dear. I enjoy our talks together immensely.” Hannibal shakes her hand with a smile.

Mrs. Anderson blushes and bows her head. “Thank you again Doctor. Have a good day.” She scurries towards the door and Hannibal moves after her.

He opens the door for her, only making her blush increase. She stutters out her thank you before running to her car.  “Doctor Lecter?” A soft voice calls out.

A young African woman stands in the hallway, her hands intertwined. She looks at the floor with unsure hazel eyes. “Renee. You are early today.” Hannibal notes.

He opens the door wider, inviting her into his office. “Please, do come in.”

Renee tiptoes over and bows her head. “Thank you Sir.” She enters the large room and looks around.

Shutting the door Hannibal puts a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you sit down? I’m sure it is much more comfortable than standing.”

Renee bites her lip and shivers. “Of course, thank you.” She can feel her body shake with fear as she makes her way to the tanned couch.

“Tell me. Why are you so nervous?” Hannibal questions.

He too sits down and watches Renee with maroon eyes. “As you know I have a personality disorder. I recently ended a relationship with my boyfriend of four years and this caused me to spur back into Jazmine,” She stops and closes her eyes. “I might have done something I regret.”

Hannibal smiles inwardly. He already knows what she did. He was there watching her. “I m-might have killed my ex boyfriend-d.”

Hannibal leans forward, eyes analyzing the quivering woman. “Tell me. How did you come to that conclusion?"

 

 


	2. It's good to be back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No eulogy from me, just a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this to myself?

Will sits at his small table looking out the window near it. A steaming cup of coffee rests in his fingers. It’s steam curls up into the chilly air of the house. Winter was coming making it harder to find the murderers. They ‘hibernated’ when winter came and prepared for their next victim before spring arrived. Letting out a tired sigh Will throws a look at the files sitting on his table. They were organized for Hannibal when he came over with breakfast. Will sips his lukewarm coffee and closes his eyes. This case was more confusing than the copycat. How did someone like her avoid capture? Scratching his head Will yawns, only a hour of sleep last night is what he was running on. A loud bang alerts his attention and he quickly rushes to the door. Undoing the lock Will greets the doctor with a small smile. “Hannibal.”

Dr. Lecter bows his head, letting Will see his own smile. “William. Once again I have bought breakfast for us to enjoy. May I come in?”  

Will steps back and nods. “Of course Doctor. My house is always opened to you.”

Hannibal puts a shined shoe inside of the house, while hiding his distaste as always, observing the rundown house. Will retreats back to the table and sits down. “I gathered the files for you. If you wouldn’t mind, can you take a look at them?”

Hannibal rests his bag on the floor beside his chair and places the bowls on the table. “I heard about the case already from Jack. You believe that she should have been caught already and you let Jack know that,” Hannibal’s sharp eyes look at Will’s unfocused pair. “But why do you feel that way Will?”

The curly haired man snorts. “Excuse my manners but she is only out for revenge and doesn’t care if she gets caught.  She wants to be caught how messy the killing are. Yet every single time the evidence is gone, wiped away by some person who loves her work!”

Hannibal fixes the plates as he listens to Will rant. “So you feel as if she should have been caught long ago?”

Will’s blue eyes focus in on him. “Yes. She’s a messy killer and being messy gets you caught. It only takes one time.”

 

(~~~)

 

“Now class, I’m going to show you slides of our most recent murder.” Will voices out.

The class is on high alert for what they are about to see. Of course their other teachers had told them about the Heart Stealer but to see some of her victims up close was…

 

Exciting.

 

“Khalil Williams, nineteen years old. He was heading for Hollins University.” Will introduces.

A picture of the boy from before takes up the screen. His eyes shine with pride as he holds his high school diploma. “He was murdered not days ago by the Heart Stealer.” Will clicks the small remote and the image flashes to one of Khalil without his head.

“Exhibit A. His head is removed, severed by a weapon. Any guess on what that weapon could be?”

Two students raise their hands and Will picks the one farthest away from him. “Yes?”

“Did she use an ax?” The girl asks quietly.

Will looks at her quivering body while nodding. “That is correct Miss-?”

“MIss Smith. Renee Smith.” She mutters out without meeting Will’s eyes.

“Well class, Miss Smith is correct. The weapon of assault is a ax. Though there were two weapons of choice in this situation,” Will starts, praising the girl for her answer. “The ax was the main one used.”

Will flips to the next slide. “As you can see here in Exhibit B his chest cavity is open and his heart is missing. If you look around his decapitated body you can see his intestines pulled out to make a what?”

Everyone in the class answers at the same time.

 

A heart.

 

Renee whimpers and cowers lower in her chair. Her friend next to her shushes her and points at the board. “Now the FBI figured out why she put his intestines that way. The question is can you?” Will ponders aloud.

Renee puts her head on the desk and tries to block out the images. Mr. Graham continues to discuss the Heart Stealer as Renee’s head spins.

 

_Khalil._

_Troy._

_‘They all are the same.’_ A voice whispers from inside of her. Yelping Renee shoots out of her chair and rushes out of the room. She wrenched the door open and  sprints down the hallway.

 

_‘They won’t need it anyway.’_

_‘How lovely.’_

_‘A foolish boy who thought he could take what he wanted.’_

 

“Get out of my head!” Renee whimpers loudly.

She grabs her hair and starts pulling frantically. Black tuffs come out and Renee can only scream for the voice to stop talking. _‘No. I’ve always been here.’_  The voice coos out.

Renee bashes her head against the wall, watching as blood drips down from the impact. “Leave me alone!”

_‘Why? Don’t you remember me?’_ The voice asks.

Renee digs inside of her pockets, searching for the pill that would quiet the sharp voice. ‘You’re so weak! This body deserves to be mine!’

“N-no! You aren’t real!” The hysterical girl screams.

A woman identical to Renee stands before her, holding the empty bottle of medication. _‘But I am. And now it’s my turn.’_

The persona's words temper with Renee’s mind as she takes over. “Miss Smith?” Her teacher’s voice calls out.

Will Graham creeps in with a shaking hand on his gun. He had heard the yelling from before and had gotten worried. “I’m sorry Mr. Graham. I really am.” Jazmine breathes out.

She laughs and looks at her hands. A familiar thought running through her mind.

 

_It’s good to be back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why?


	3. People like us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you. But people like us can’t be saved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.   
> To be honest I was pretty scared to finish this because the end seems wonky to me. But I overcame the fear so here is the ending.

A pair of bright red heels click down the wooden hallway. The woman who these belong to smirks, her painted black lips curving upwards. Shaking her hips more than she needs to, the lady forced all the men around her to stare. Her dark skinned legs glow in the light as she makes her way to her destination. “Damn you look good!” One vulgar dumbass calls out.

Biting her lip the female turns to face the jackass. She puts her hand on her chest while the other rests on her hip lightly. “Now didn’t your mother tell it’s rude to call out a lady?” She asks, her hazel eye sharpening at the man.

Licking his lips he stands up and moves towards the attractive female. “No. But she did teach me that angels exist,” He grabs her waist. “And it seems like I found one.”

Jazmine giggles and touches the man’s face. “My place or yours?” She asks with a slightly deepened voice.

The idiot leans near her ear and Jazmine shudders at feeling his disgusting breath in her ear. The fool mistakes it as a shiver of pleasure. “Mine of course. Owen Bailey.”

“Jazmine Gray. It was nice to meet you.”

 

(~~~)

 

Will sits inside of Hannibal’s overly large office with a cup of coffee in hand. His cell phone rests beside him, it’s screen dark for once. His eyes are closed and his breathing near silent as he dozes off. A knock rings out on the door and Will jerks awake, spilling coffee on his worn down jeans. “Damn! Uh- Just a second!”

The person behind the door replies but Will can’t hear them. He walks closer to the door and opens it with annoyance. “Hello Doctor Lecter is currently-.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Graham. Is this a bad time?” A familiar voice questions.

Renee Smith stands at the doorway with a small smile of fondness. Her clothing is quite suggestive, making Will look away. “Renee. I didn’t know you were a patient of Doctor Lecter.” The student shifts on her feet. “Please, call me Jazmine. And yes I’ve been with Hannibal for over a year now.” She informs him.

The two stand quietly until Will invites her in. “He said he would be back soon. How about you come in?”

Renee- Jazmine steps over the threshold. “Thank you. He said our appointment was at 10:00 but I needed to see him a little earlier. Something came up.” Jazmine admits.

Will’s phone goes off, filling up the room with sound. “Will you please wait for a minute?” He asks.

Jazmine hums and tilts her head. “Yes I can.” She replies.

The special agent flips his phone open and answers. “Graham.”

Jazmine walks around the room, her heels clacking on the floor. She drops off her purse in the small vintage loveseat. Her black hair falls over her shoulder as she bends over to inspect her makeup. “Another? When was the body discovered?” Will asks the other one the phone with him.

Jazmine smiles.

So he was the one who’s been working on her case.

 

Interesting.

 

“I’ll be there soon. I’m at Doctor Lecter’s right now.” Will relays quietly.

His posture tenses up as he listens to the other person on the phone. “No. I know that!” The special agent hisses out.

Will throws a quick glance at the student relaxing in the chair. Her eyes take in the man like a hungry animal. “I’ll be there. Just give me twenty minutes.” Will sighs out.

He ends the call with a feeling of uneasiness creeping over him. This wasn’t the shy girl he had tutored. It was like she had a different personality. “I have to go. I’ll call Hann- Doctor Lecter for you.”

Jazmine bares her teeth in a smirk. “It’s alright. I can wait.”

Will grabs his bag and walks towards the door. “I hope to see you in class next week.”

The student crosses her ankles and tucks her hair behind her pierced ear.“Yes sir. I’ll be there on Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”

Graham opens the door to the office and exits with a bad feeling in his gut. The door closes with Jazmine sneering at Will’s retreating body. She listens to the heavy footsteps grow fainter as they move farther away. “Now Hannibal. I have what you wanted in my bag.”  Jazmine grins out, her white teeth exposed in the light.

The doctor steps from behind a bookshelf with a blank look. “Everything?”

“Brain and heart as requested Sir.” She replies with a flourished bow.

Hannibal moves to the stairs and walks down. “You used the book I provided you?” He asks the female killer.

Jazmine nods. “Of course. While I know a few things, your book was incredibly useful. I thank you once again.”

She opens her bag to show the doctor it’s contents. A pink brain sits in a container with heart right next to it. Hannibal inspects the meat with a trained eye. “The brain is cut unevenly but the heart is in near perfect condition. Where did you dispose the body at?” The doctor asks.

Jazmine smiles at his approval and bows her head. “In a forest near the school. I have his address, only thing I need from you is to clean up.”

The dark skinned woman looks at her mentor for his answer. “I will do so. Tell me Mrs. Gray,” The cannibal sends a glance at Jazmine. “Why men?”

Jazmine’s body grows tense at his question. “What do you mean?” She asks slowly.

Hannibal resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Mrs. Gray acting ignorant is unbecoming of you.” He scolds quietly.

“There is no reason behind it. I simply targeted men.” Jazmine answers plainly.

Her hazel eyes close as she turns away. “You take the rude, I can’t I take men?”

She can feel Renee screaming out the truth in her head and it makes her angry. “I only take the rude. You however,” He pauses with his eyes scanning the female killer. “Take everyone who resembles Troy O'hara.”

Jazmine’s lips curl into a snarl, the doctor’s accusation irritating her. “Most of the time those men are pigs! I’m only helping other women so they don’t get their hearts broken!”

“What about Khalil? He was a student on his way to college. Did he really deserve to die?” Hannibal asks with an emotionless face.

Jazmine flies off of the handle with a furious look in her eyes. “Don’t try to play with me! I know what I did was right! Renee doesn’t need any more assholes ruining her life! She doesn’t need anymore pigs abusing her! EVERY FUCKING TIME!”

“So that’s why you were killing all these men. To get revenge for the butterfly whose wing was crushed by a human’s shoe.”

Jazmine stops and clears her throat, an idea forming. “The butterfly was weak but,” She turns her body away from the cannibal. “Wouldn’t you if that butterfly was your most prized possession?”

Her hazel eyes meet maroon as she gives a grin full of teeth. “You will not touch Will Graham.” Hannibal commands.

“Of course I won’t,” She says with fake promise. “After all I do know he’s your lover. And he is a valuable asset to the FBI. So if he was to turn up dead that would cause a huge spectacle.”

“You will not touch him.” Hannibal tells her harshly.

Jazmine grabs her purse. “Do you know what our mother always used to tell us?” She questions.

Hannibal tilts his head, eyes scanning. “She told us that even good people deserved horrible deaths.”

Jazmine opens the door with a slender hand. “I’ll see you next session Doctor Lecter.”

 

The unspoken threat lingers in the air as the woman leaves the office.

 

_William Graham was next._

(~~~)

 

Will rests in bed, his blue eyes looking up at the ceiling. His skin is sweaty from the nightmare. One of the dogs lay in bed with him. It’s black tail thumping against the mattress. The dog’s eyes look at Will with sleepiness. It huffs and licks the shaking agent’s hand with a long pink tongue. “Did I wake you? Sorry.”

The dog pops up as something sounds from outside. It leaps off the bed and leaves the room silently. Will sits up in bed and pulls the covers off of him. “Hey where are you going?”

He scrambles to his feet and follows the dog out the room. The other dogs are alert as well as they trail after the black tailed dog. They all trek to the front door and whine to get out. The tired agent opens the door and all the animals run outside, barking loudly. Will turns back into the house only to have a punch stop him. Before he can get out a surprised yell the person swings something at him, a large and sharp object. Will scrambles back and he can hear the person laughing. As Will makes a mad dash to his phone the sound of heels clicking against the floor echos behind him like a haunting shadow.

“Scum.” A harsh female voice insults.   

“Run!” Another softer and more timid voice screams out.

“All men are alike.”

“Please don’t hurt him!”

“Such pigs.”

“Mr. Graham please you have to leave!”

Will grabs his phone and snaps on the lights, revealing his attacker. Renee is walking towards him with a face full of fury. A ax rests in her hand, covered in another person’s drying blood. “Your turn.” She hisses out.

She lifts the ax and swings, shattering the area where Will was once sitting down at. The special agent rolls away and dials a well known number. “Mr. Graham please kill me! She’s out of control! Please!” Renee pleads out, her face growing somber.

The woman steps backwards and covers her face, her weapon dropped from her trembling hand. “Call him,” She struggles out. “Call him now!”

Will glances quickly at his phone, relief filling his body as the number is contacted. “I’ve reached my limit,” Renee informs him, her bloody hand still covering her face. “Forgive me Mr. Graham.”

Like a light switch the soft girl is gone, replaced with her counterpart. “Stupid bitch.” The persona growls loudly.

The woman looks at Will with a smile. Looking at her weapon she lunges for it. Will curses and shoves her backwards, away from the ax in the floor. She growls and tackles him, her rage rolling off her like a storm. “Die you pig!” She screams out.

The two throw punches until the sounds of a car engine fill the house. Renee, no, the female monster jabs Will in the stomach, taking his breath away. She runs away to destroy whoever’s unfortunate to be outside. Will takes a minute to breath and crawls to the area where his gun is located at. The younger monster meets the older one outside with a insane smile. “I told you not to touch him.” Hannibal scolds sharply.

“Don’t worry. He’s not a problem anymore.” Renee replies.

Hannibal tsks and waits for the woman to come closer. “Such talent wasted simply because you went insane. Did our talks together do nothing?”

The Heart Stealer grabs Hannibal’s suit and leans in close. “No. After all it wasn’t me you were talking to.”  

Will stumbles outside and points the gun at his attacker. “Hannibal?”

The doctor can see Renee slowly push Jazmine away. “Thank you. But people like us can’t be saved.”

Hannibal’s eyes widen ever so slightly as Renee growls. She runs towards Will and prepares for the bullets to pierce her body. The special agent wastes no time shooting the murderer down with the gun. Will’s blue eyes watch the body as it falls to the ground, the life fading from it. In a few short minutes the woman bleeds out, her lungs filling up quickly with blood and heart struggling.

 

_The Heart Stealer is dead._

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for going on this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> It never ends well.


End file.
